Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{7}{12}-8\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {8} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {8} + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{21}{36}-\dfrac{8}{36}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{13}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{13}{36}$